One of those Nights
by Red Sherry
Summary: Selayaknya manusia biasa, Kim Jongin memiliki rahasia. [KAISOO/YAOI].


**ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS**

* * *

Pada lantai sebuah ruang latihan tari, dua lelaki berbaring berdampingan dengan lengan yang saling bersentuhan. Nafas terengah mereka yang mengisi ruangan beberapa menit lalu perlahan pudar, kening berpeluh kini mengering diterpa angin pendingin ruangan, sementara telinga mereka sayup-sayup mendengar suara lampu-lampu koridor dimatikan.

Waktu di jam analog berdetik menuju tengah malam, bunyi sepatu berbondong yang hilang menandakan hanya ada segelintir orang tersisa di gedung tersebut.

Namun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin beranjak.

Keduanya menikmati keheningan serta kehadiran satu sama lain—diam-diam, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menyuarakan perihal tersebut—sebagai waktu yang patut dihargai.

Dimana keduanya tidak harus berhadapan dengan sorot lampu panggung, dimana teriakan penggemar hanya ada di bagian paling belakang ingatan, dimana keduanya dapat menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa terikat karakter di layar kaca.

Dimana mereka leluasa untuk menjadi sosok Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

Dalam balutan kesunyian yang memeluk, Jongin berbaring telentang. Bahunya terasa sakit luar biasa akibat sesi latihan sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan menahan setiap kebas yang menjalar di lengan, serta nyeri yang kini mulai menyiksa demi mempertahankan posisinya.

Sebab kepala Kyungsoo bersandar nyaman di antara ceruk lehernya. Begitu dekat, begitu hangat, begitu membuat Jongin ingin menyatukan kepala mereka dan tertidur di sana.

Sebagai seorang penampil, Jongin mungkin menata tiap-tiap mimpi besar yang terus berusaha ia raih demi masa depannya. Ia memiliki ambisi kuat untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya di industri hiburan dan ia tidak pernah berhenti. Akan tetapi sebagai individu, ia hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Kim Jongin memiliki rahasia.

Beberapa ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, sedang beberapa lainnya mulai mendobrak ke permukaan untuk dikemukakan.

"Jongin." Lelaki di sebelahnya memanggil dengan nada lembut dan Jongin segera berpaling untuk menatapnya. "Kau ingat _coffee shop_ yang kita kunjungi minggu lalu?"

"Ya." Jawabnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya lagi."

"Oh." Jongin menjawab singkat, "okay."

Ia sengaja tidak menyebutkan fakta betapa ia sangat membenci kopi dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan minuman itu. Karena demi menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, ia rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menenggak paksa pahit kafein ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Itu—adalah salah satu jenis rahasia yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sambil mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, Jongin memusatkan perhatiannya lekat kepada lelaki itu. Mengamati setiap gerak bibir, cara bicara, hingga lekukan ekspresi yang Kyungsoo hasilkan.

Beberapa rahasia lain yang semakin melawan benteng pertahanan Jongin—kali ini, seakan menabuhkan genderang perang. Mereka meneriakkan bahwa mereka ingin segera dimunculkan dalam wujud kalimat. Mereka menuntut terang-terangan bahwa mereka memiliki suara untuk dinyatakan.

Jongin dilanda dilema luar biasa.

Karena kenyataannya—kemungkinan besar, ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Seberapapun pikiran Jongin meneriakkan lantang bahwa apa yang dirasakannya ke Kyungsoo hanya sebatas kekaguman berlebih, gelenyar yang mengetuk nuraninya setiap kali lelaki itu berada di sekitarnya membantah mentah-mentah.

Mengagumi seseorang adalah meletakkan orang tersebut sebagai inspirasi. Bukan tarikan keinginan untuk merengkuh, menyentuh, atau bahkan memiliki dan tidak membagi orang tersebut kepada siapapun.

Berusaha menutup kegelisahannya, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan aroma _shampoo_ lelaki itu memenuhi penciumannya dan untaian tawa lelaki itu memenuhi pendengarannya.

Dan Jongin setidaknya membenci mengapa dalam setiap momen seperti ini, hatinya yang bodoh tidak berhenti untuk sedikit lebih jatuh cinta lagi.

" _Why are you so quiet?"_ Kyungsoo memutar tubuh hingga mereka berhadapan, hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dan lirikan sekilas Kyungsoo ke arah bibirnya membuat Jongin hampir lupa diri.

Ia _juga_ membenci sugesti yang selalu dilemparkan Kyungsoo lewat tatapan atau pesan tersirat dari sentuhan yang membuat sekeping dirinya ingin mempercayai bahwa—mungkin, perasaanya bisa berbalas.

Jadi untuk kesekian kali ia mengingatkan dirnya kembali bahwa _Jongin, you can't fall in love with him._

 _You can't. You can't. You can't._

Akan tetapi kontras dengan apa yang sedang ia ikrarkan, kalimat yang telah terpendam entah berapa lama berhasil menemukan celah. Merangkak keluar kemudian bergulir dengan mudah dari lidah tanpa disadari kapan karena dirasa tepat.

Memaksa Jongin untuk dengan sangat lirih mengucapkan, "Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo mendongak lambat, mata membelalak lebar melesatkan ribuan tanya yang membuat Jongin segera dilanda panik.

Ia ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali, berdalih dengan alasan bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebagian dari kesalahan kinerja alam bawah sadarnya.

Namun, wajah Kyungsoo mendadak mendekat. Menginvasi udara yang berputar di antara mereka dengan nafas berat serta aroma permen lemon.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin termangu.

Sepenuhnya tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo justru menanyakan hal tresebut dengan binar harapan dan bukan ketakutan. Ia menelan ludah, berpikir keras mengenai apa yang harus menjadi jawabannya sebab ia sangat ingin mengatakan _ya, aku tidak bercanda_ , bahwa _Kyungsoo, kau lebih dari sekedar sosok seorang hyung untukku._

Bahwa, _oh Tuhan aku menggilaimu lebih dari siapapun._

Namum belum sempat ia menata agar pernyataan itu tidak terdengar putus asa, tangan mungil meraba dadanya, jemari mencengkram gugup, sebelum tanpa permisi bibir Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya—singkat dan hati-hati, tetapi mampu membuat jantung Jongin melewatkan satu detakan.

" _I want to do that for so long_ , Jongin." Ibu jari berjingkat mengusap pipi. " _So fucking long_."

Bibir Kyungsoo kembali menemukan bibirnya. Memagut pelan hingga Jongin merasa ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain membalas lembut ciuman Kyungsoo. Dengan cengkraman di pinggang, Jongin menarik tubuh lelaki itu hingga dada mereka besentuhan.

Ciuman pertama dari Kyungsoo yang menyelipkan pertanyaan ' _is this wrong?_ " perlahan berganti menjadi _Jongin, don't stop. Jongin,_ _kiss me again_. _Jongin, let's run away_. _Jongin, please forget about the world_.

 _Jongin, I like you. I like you. I like you. "I like you so much."_

Kemudian—hanya dengan pernyataan itu, hati Jongin luruh.

Ia tidak dapat lagi membendung apa yang ia ingin enyahkan sedari dulu. Segala skenario yang berdesakan di kepalanya terbukti salah. Sebab ketika ia mencecap asin air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir ke bibir, ia tidak ingin peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Jongin ingin menghidupi ini—saat dimana Kyungsoo dan dirinya adalah dua insan yang tersesat dalam romantisme bertajuk tabu. Ia ingin sisi manusianya mendapatkan hak untuk mencintai siapa yang menjadi pilihan hatinya.

Lewat satu tarikan kuat, Jongin mendekap tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo erat. Ia menciumi puncak kepala lelaki itu bertubi-tubi—sebuah ungkapan maaf tersirat karena ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga mengalami kekalutan yang sama dengannya selama ini—kalut akan penolakan, akan pandangan orang lain terhadap perasaannya yang menyimpang, akan cara memendam tanpa harus merasakan sakit ketika hasrat ingin menyentuh muncul tiba-tiba.

Jongin memahami betul bagaimana perih dari perihal itu menggerogoti batinnya.

"Jangan menangis." Pinta Jongin lirih walaupun air mata yang bernaung di pelupuknya akan segera menyerah. "Aku mohon jangan menangis."

Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo, menarik dagunya lembut, agar mata basah lelaki itu dapat terjamah penglihatannya. Menghapus linang yang menetes, ia kembali meyakinkan, "Kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Berupaya menghentikan tangis, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Okay." Balas lelaki di dekapan Jongin tanpa melepaskan pandangan. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak terburu-buru menghilangkan perasaanmu kepadaku."

Jongin tergelak rendah, mengembalikan ketakutan Kyungsoo dengan sangat ringan karena, "Kyungsoo, aku bahkan akan membiarkan perasaan ini mengendap di sana selamanya."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu. Bias haru juga kebahagiaan terbersit nyala di kornea lelaki itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada Jongin, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Kau pikir hubungan ini bisa berjalan?"

Jongin melukiskan senyum getir sebab sesungguhnya, ia pun tidak tahu apa yang menanti mereka di ujung takdir nanti. Mengatakan bahwa hubungan ini _pasti_ akan berhasil adalah kebohongan, sementara mengatakan bahwa hubungan ini akan berakhir gagal membuat hatinya mendadak kusut bahkan sebelum hal itu benar terjadi.

Namun, tidak masalah.

"Pasti ada cara." Ucap Jongin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin kita pasti menemukan cara."

Karena sebagai manusia, keinginannya tidak serakah. Hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin berjanji ia tidak akan meminta lebih.

 _Cukup Kyungsoo_.

* * *

 **ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS: THE END**

* * *

.

 **NOTES**

Ini cuma hasil ngubek-ubek _drabble_ lama jadi maafin kalo terkesan nyampah.  
Hehehe.  
Daripada sepi engga ada _update_ karena aku lagi sibuk, jadi aku pikir mending _publish_ walaupun cuma cerita pendek gini.  
Kemarin ada yang bilang kalo aku jarang nulis cerita Non-AU jadi mungkin ini bisa mewakili gimana kira-kira kalo aku nulis Non-AU.

Review, kritik, saran dan komentar apapun sangat teramat diapresiasi.

ps. Kaisoo lagi lucu-lucunya yha, aku ingin menangis. hiks.

 **XOXO**

 **Sher.**


End file.
